Pirates of Encino
Pirates of Encino is the second studio album by the Remington Steelers released on May 25, 2001. It would become their first successful album and the last Steve Jay would work on. Following the release, he quit the band to work full time with "Weird Al" Yankovic. Background The Remington Steelers enjoyed moderate success with their self-titled debut album, but soon several more artists and bands, including MC Hammer and Queen, were asking them to cover their songs. Rupert Grint saw this as an opportunity to expand on the band's genres and accepted 10 cover ideas, which were then recorded for this album. Emma Watson realized that they needed more people to record their songs, so they hired Matt McKagan, Rachel West, Warren Luening, Tommy Johnson, and Johann Langlie as freelance recordists, or, as Emma put it, "journeymen". Together, they recorded the 10 songs on this album between November 2000 and March 2001. Once again, Moby produced and engineered the album. This was their first real success, having sold 12,700,000 copies worldwide. The cassette and CD sales were especially boosted by an extended version of Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive". Emma had this to say about the "journeymen": "I need them far more than Oscar Wilde needs quotes. In fact, the band needs them like brothers and sisters to us. These journeymen are so good at what they do that the whole band has gone 3-dimensional... however, we really haven't gone truly 3-D yet, it'll take a while, what with Uncyclopedia watching articles about us so carefully we almost end up on ICU on a near-constant basis. And quotes by me are getting removed! I hate it when they do that. That's why we need these journeymen: because without them, we never would have completed this album." Artwork For the front cover, the band had Greg Freeman photograph a model of two modern-day pirate ships fighting each other. The cannonballs and smoke were later added using CGI. The liner notes used the same format as the previous album, and it also marked the first time the band encouraged listeners to seek out the originals. Once again, the recording sessions and live performances at the Troubadour Club were photographed for the interior. The front cover for the previous album was also reused for the liner notes. Track listing Side R Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1, 4-9), keyboards (6), keyboard programming (3), lead guitar (2, 5), and rhythm guitar (1, 4, 7, 8) Emma Watson - lead vocals (1, 10), backing vocals (1, 7, 8), keyboards, (1, 5), synths (2, 6, 10), synth programming (3), and lead guitar (1, 4, 7-9) Steve Jay - lead vocals (1-3), backing vocals (1, 7-9), and bass (1-10) Ringo Starr - lead vocals (1), backing vocals (1, 9), drums (1, 2, 4-10), drum programming (3), and gong (1) Warren Luening - lead vocals (1), backing vocals (1), and trumpet (6) Tommy Johnson - lead vocals (1), backing vocals (1), and tuba (4) Matt McKagan - lead vocals (1, 6), backing vocals (1), and trumpet (6, 10) Rachel West - lead vocals (6) and trumpet (6, 10) Production Moby - producer Emma Watson - mixer Steve Thompson - mixer George Marino - mastering Victor Deyglio - assistant engineer Micajah Ryan - assistant engineer Andy Udoff - assistant engineer Jeff Poe - assistant engineer Jack Lue - photography Greg Freeman - photography Category:Music